


【马东】万物苍茫（四）

by chujing



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing
Summary: *易感期哭唧唧冰雪味上校A🦁×其实恐婚但是不说薰衣草味男科大夫O🐻*我也不知道我自己搞了个什么，哭唧唧的车太难搞了
Relationships: Markchan｜马东
Kudos: 21





	【马东】万物苍茫（四）

**Author's Note:**

> *易感期哭唧唧冰雪味上校A🦁×其实恐婚但是不说薰衣草味男科大夫O🐻
> 
> *我也不知道我自己搞了个什么，哭唧唧的车太难搞了

Chapter&4

冰雪味的信息素除了会让人感到寒冷，再无其他了。

李东赫被冻的打哆嗦，身后却湿了一片，薰衣草的味道由淡变浓，慢慢缠绕住李马克。

于是就在他的心里下了一场薰衣草味的雪。

李马克浑身发软，止不住的流眼泪，易感期时脆弱的感情外露，他晃晃悠悠的站起身，跪在了沙发上，把蜷缩成虾米的李东赫抱进怀里。

“东赫…东赫……”他叫着他的名字，冰凉的眼泪落在李东赫滚烫的腺体上，刺激的他一哆嗦，彻底打开了身子。

“呜……”李马克就只是抱着李东赫哭，李东赫被他锁在怀里，感受着对方身上的冰冷，只觉得自己就要在这种情况下死去。

“东赫…呜呜呜…难受……”李马克哭得上气不接下气，手上的动作却无师自通，解开了李东赫的皮带，把他的西装裤连带内裤一起脱了下来。

李东赫平常上班都是穿的正装，这下子身上只剩了一件白色衬衫。

“嗯…你TM的能不能…啊…先把你自己身上的衣服脱下来……”李东赫实在不想跟穿着这么正式的李马克做爱。

帝国最高级别的制服是黑色的，有些像作战服，金属扣和枪/支都在上面，面料粗糙，压着李东赫稍微一动，敏感的omega就觉得自己后面要吐出水来了。

李马克不理他，吸着哭得通红的鼻子去亲他，小奶狗一样用虎牙叼着他的唇肉，舌尖探入口腔后一心要把李东赫的小舌头也拖出来，绕着李东赫的舌尖打转不说，还要故意弄出水声，温柔的含住李东赫的舌尖上下吞吐，不言而喻的暗示。

李马克一边接吻还一边哭，眼泪苦涩，落入两个人的口腔，又再顺着下巴滑落到李东赫的脖颈，最后将白色衬衫濡湿一片，锁骨若隐若现。

“呜呜呜呜…东赫…”李马克打了个哭嗝，看着李东赫故作委屈，“想喝奶……”

“我没有奶给你喝！”李东赫皱起眉头，不知道李马克这一出搞的是什么，直到他低下头隔着布料咬住自己胸前的一点，李东赫才明白这位上校在易感期就是扮猪吃老虎的最佳典范。

李马克很喜欢李东赫的乳头，小小的，一舔就会立起来，还会让它的主人发抖，发出甜腻的呻吟。

虽然没有尝到奶味，但李马克还是锲而不舍的嘬着，直到李东赫声音带了哭腔，推搡着他的脑袋喊着不要，他才肯松开嘴。

李东赫整张脸都红透了，他张着红肿的嘴唇，胸腔剧烈的起伏着，李马克压在他身上，眼里还含着眼泪，懵懵懂懂，根本看不出是个处于易感期的alpha。

李东赫快被情/欲折磨疯了，他身后的穴口痒的要命，omega得不到满足，信息素的味道愈发浓郁，他忍不住自己将手指探到后穴里去，却被李马克猛地抓住手腕，压到脑袋两侧。

“不准碰！”李东赫被李马克的眼神吓到了，alpha的冰雪味更加寒冷，连带着那眼神也像是淬了冰，死死地把李东赫固定在沙发上，动弹不得。

“你不准碰呜…”李马克舔着李东赫的耳朵，呜呜咽咽的又变得委屈，“只有我才能碰你。”

说完，没等李东赫反应过来，就扶着性器进入了那不断张合的穴口。

李东赫根本不知道李马克是什么时候解开的纽扣，把裤腰褪低刚好露出挺立的性/器，他从未使用过的隐秘地界就那么被硬生生破开，甚至没有做过扩/张，那里就那么把粗大的性/器吃了进去。

李东赫几乎是瞬间就哭出了声，他拍打着李马克的手臂，双腿抽搐着喊疼。

“对不起…对不起东赫…我忍不住了……”李马克双眼发红，眼泪堆在眼角，鼻子也还红着，他揽过李东赫的腰，低下头咬他的乳头，希望他能放松一点。

“李马克我疼…嗯啊…你别动…唔…别动！”

omega的声音又甜又腻，甬道柔软，似乎早就为alpha的侵入做好了准备，紧紧的吸附着，根本不像是疼得要哭泣那么夸张。

李马克小心翼翼的挺动着腰，他把李东赫的双腿分开，捏着他大腿根部的软肉。

“哥哥…马克哥…啊啊啊！”李东赫在李马克的那只手握住他早已被粘液沾湿的欲望时，终于忍不住尖叫出声。

alpha好像总是无师自通，李马克上下撸动着李东赫的性/器，下身的动作也更加用力，突破层层障碍和软肉的挽留，探寻着更深处的点。

“真的不行…唔嗯…要坏了…啊…要坏了！”

在生殖腔被顶到的同时，李东赫也在李马克手里射了出来。白浊被李马克故意的抹到他嘴边，摇摇欲坠，又被李东赫下意识的伸出舌尖舔去。

李马克被眼前的美景刺激的头昏脑胀。

李东赫的衬衫依旧没有脱下来，但是被各种液体沾染的几乎变成了透明的模样，红肿的乳粒和锁骨若隐若现，他双腿被李马克一只手掰开，穴口处的褶皱也被性器撑平，稍微一动的话会出现粉红色，还会听到李东赫小声地呻吟。

处于高潮不应期的李东赫双眼迷离，张着嘴呼吸时两颗小巧的糯米一样的门牙也会露出来，他的脸上贴了枚粉红色的荧光纸条，衬得他整个人都变得淫/靡诱/惑。

李马克觉得自己又要哭了，他下身涨的发疼，现在看见李东赫这副模样更是忍不住，终于放开了动作，大开大合的操干起来。

他亲着李东赫的牙齿，哭的声音却越来越大，下身被包裹吸附的感觉实在舒爽，他次次顶撞在生殖腔口，看着李东赫条件反射般的痉挛，只觉得腰眼发麻。

李东赫被李马克的哭声吵得不耐烦，可每次张嘴除了呻吟声就没了别的，他咿咿呀呀了半天，根本不知道在说什么。

“马克哥…唔嗯…你快点…啊…快点射！”

他的双腿缠到了李马克的腰上，被腰部制服上挂的金属扣划伤，流出几滴血，又被李马克哭着舔去。

“我想…呜呜呜呜哼…射到东赫里面……”

“慢点…啊…慢点……”李东赫抓着李马克的手臂，被他下身快速的撞击搞得头昏脑胀，根本不知道要说什么。

“我想要东赫给我生宝宝，”李马克低沉的嗓音就在李东赫耳边环绕，“要生…嗝…很多宝宝。”

李东赫觉得哭到打嗝的李马克本身就是个宝宝了，但他也没了力气，只是费力的偏过脑袋与李马克接吻。

生殖腔被alpha顶开，omega的尖叫被堵在喉咙里，而那发红的腺体也变得鼓胀、成熟。

李马克又狠狠地顶了几下，最后低头咬住李东赫的腺体，冰雪味的冰凉冲进李东赫体内，与生殖腔里的火热混合，迫使李东赫尖叫抽搐着迎来第二次高潮。

李东赫晕晕乎乎的被李马克抱进怀里，那个人还在哭，一边哭一边亲他，沾湿了他的脸。

李东赫终于明白了李马克之前那句话的意思。

——虽然我易感期会哭，但是我能力没有问题。

李东赫捂着自己的肚子，感受着还在体内跳动的性/器，发誓以后要是谁说李马克不行，他就跟那个人拼了。

被艹到腿软的人不是你你TM有什么资格说话！


End file.
